Closet Case
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: If Jace thinks two people should flirt, then he is not above shoving them into a closet to make it happen, no matter how unlikely the 'pair' might be... LudwigxVesta (Lusta)


"Sie Sind very pretty,"  
Vesta looks up a little awkwardly. "... Thanks." She says, before an awkward silence stretches. "... You're pretty too." She says after a while.  
Ludwig raises an eyebrow at her. "Danke." Or so he thinks, at least. Are men even supposed to be 'pretty'?  
Silence reigns once again as the two stand besides each other awkwardly, waiting for Jace to open the door to the closet he shoved them into. ("Take the chance to bond, yeah? Flirting is a good way to do that~ Not getting out until you flirt~")  
Vesta shifts slightly.  
Ludwig clears his throat.  
Vesta runs a hand through her hair.  
Ludwig fidgets with the cross hanging from his rosary.  
"... Nice." Vesta sighs, slumping slightly. She's aware of Ludwig's eyes shifting to her; they practically glow in the dark. "... You, uh, have nice eyes. Contacts?"  
"Nein."  
"... Right."  
"Sie has nice hair. Dye?"  
"Nope, completely natural."  
Ludwig snorts at this, "Zat isn't possible."  
In the darkness, Vesta tosses him a dry look. "I don't want to hear that from the guy who has purple eyes."  
"Hmph." Ludwig turns his head away, for all the good it does.  
Vesta rolls her eyes, shifting slightly, her side brushing against Ludwig's. "Sorry."  
"Zat is alright."  
"... Right." She'd really like to have her phone right around now, but on top of having a hellish speed, Jace also has quick fingers; the two have no means of communication with the outside world.  
"When do you think he'll grow bored?" Vesta sighs, lowering herself down the back of the wardrobe to tentively crouch down.  
Ludwig stays standing. "Herr Arani vill get bored ven ve have embarassed ourselves enough."  
Yeah, sounds logical. "So, never?"  
"Zat is correct."  
"Yeah, figured as much." She sighs. "When I get my hands on him..." Her eyes narrow slightly in the darkness.  
Ludwig snorts, "Sie won't," he says, sounding very sure of himself.  
Vesta raises an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
"I vill get to him first," Ludwig say as if it's the most natural thing in the world.  
Vesta snorts. "Oh please. Don't bet on it."  
Ludwig raises his eyebrows. "Sie zinks zat Sie is faster zan mir?" His tone is meant to be disbelieving, but comes across as taunting.  
"When it comes to attacking Jace, you bet I am." Vesta huffs.  
An unwilling smirk curls his lips slightly. "Interesting."  
Vesta isn't so sure she wants the blonde exorcist to associate that word with her, but okay. "Ve vill see about zat."  
Vesta sends his silhouette an odd look, but doesn't comment on it any further.  
Time passes by again, the silence a little less awkward now, but still far from comfortable.  
Vesta shifts again, not used to remaining motionless for long periods on an end, though Ludwig seems perfectly comfortable with standing still and not moving, regardless of the cramped space they are squeezed into. If anything, she'd always envisioned him as the kind of guy who'd roll around while screaming about 'people getting into his bubble'. The mental image is an amusing one that makes her snort slightly.  
"Sind somezing amusing to Sie, Frau Moira?"  
"Maybe," she says, forcing the mental image out of her mind. "You don't need to call me that,"  
"I vill continue to do so."  
"... Right." It'd have been easier if Ludwig would try to not make people uncomfortable, but that's just wistful thinking, isn't it? Yeah, definitely is.  
She sighs and kicks the door slightly, before blinking as it opens up easily, no longer locked. When had the lock come undone? She didn't notice a thing. "... Alright. Later." She briskly moves out of the closet without looking back, as she goes to hound down Jace to get her ring back.  
Ludwig watches her go, before saying to seemingly no one, "Zat wasn't amusing in any vay or shape, Herr Arani."  
Jace snickers, hopping down from the wardrobe he'd been hiding on. He should've known that Ludwig would find him easily, even though he used an artifact to keep his aura down. Ludwig has been out for his blood so often that Jace swears he can smell it.  
"Or so you say, but if you'd really have hated it, you'd have been able to kick the door open within seconds." he chuckles.  
A scowl is his response before Ludwig strides off to his room where his guns are no doubt waiting for him on his bed.


End file.
